When The Rain Falls
by kc creation
Summary: Collection of Fruits Basket Drabbles, all slightly angst. Horrible at summaries of every kind
1. Mother

**((A/N: okay.. My first Fruits Basket fanfiction failed horribly, so.. Here's my second.. I should really stop taking**

**up valuable space and stop posting Fruits Basket fictions.. But it's just too fun - Writing so badly that no one reviews!**

**Well, anyway..**

**If I get enough reviews (one or two), I'm going to make this into a drabble collection. It'll probably be based off of every **

**character's inner angst.. I love angst.. **

**back to the point!**

**Here you go!))**

**Mother:**

It was the one day of the year you'd ever see him cry - Mother's Day. But who could blame the Rabbit? He yearned so deeply for a mother say the common

line of "Happy Mother's Day!" to. He knew he was being childish, crying over her. At least he knew she was alive. Tohru's mother was dead. She had nobody

to even think about visiting. He knew his mother wouldn't want to see him. She might not even remember him. He let a couple more tears stream down his face before

drying his face with his sleeve. He felt alone, but he'd have to be strong for Tohru. Her mother had only died a couple years ago. His mother had started hating him

a long time ago. Giving him more time to think about it. Now that he'd decided to hide his pain for Tohru, he wiped his remaining tears away and left for Shigure's house.

"Hi everyone!" He yelled cheerfully as he entered Shigure's kitchen. No one was there. A note lay on the table. It read:

_Kyo,_

_Yuki,Tohru,and I have left to go shopping for a couple of hours._

_We didn't want to wake you when we left because we know very_

_well what kind of mood you're in when someone wakes you up._

_Tohru left breakfast in the fridge if your hungry._

_Sincerely,_

_Shigure_

_'So Kyo's here?' _He wondered as he placed the note back on the table. Just as he was turning to leave, he heard footsteps. _'Oh no' _He thought and attempted to

run out the door, only to trip over his own feet. "Tohru's not here." He heard a voice say from behind him. He squeaked. "I know." He stated as he sat up.

He looked in the direction the voice had sounded from and saw Kyo standing in the doorway. He looked as if he'd been up for awhile. Dressed in his usual black

T - shirt and tan pants - looking as grumpy as ever.

"Then what do you want?" Kyo asked. Momiji grinned and answered,"To visit." The cat just rolled his eyes. "Well, your not wanted here." He stated. Momiji remenber

his thoughts from earlier. How he wasn't even wanted by his own mother. He looked at the floor, eyes filling with tears. Kyo gave him a funny look. "What's wrong with

you?" He asked. Momiji just shook his head. Kyo walked toward him. "Well, people just don't start crying for no reason.. Especially _you_.." He stated simply. The rabbit

glared at him. Actually _glared_ at him. That wasn't like Momiji. He sat down by the _almost_ crying teen. "Am I not aloud to cry?" The rabbit asked. "Well, you are, but it's just not like you - " He was cut off by Momiji yelling,"You barely know me, you stupid cat!" Kyo stared at him in disbelief. Who was this and what had they done with the

real Momiji! "I was just asking, stupid rabbit!" He yelled back and got up to leave. As he was just about to leave he heard a sniff. The rabbit was crying now, he could tell.

"I'm sorry." Momiji stated as he wiped his eyes."It's just.. I hate Mother's Days.. They always remind me of.. My mother." More tears fell. "Well, that's what Mother's

Day's supposed to do.. Remind you of your mother." Kyo answered. They sat in silence for a few moments before Kyo broke the silence. "Hey, I had a crappy mother too.." He stated. "My mother.. Couldn't even look at me." He stated. Momiji stared up at him. His large eyes filling with more tears. "Really?" He asked. Kyo nodded.

The rabbit couldn't take it much longer. He jumped toward the unexpecting cat and wrapped his arms around him. Something in him snapped making oceans of tears fall.

The cat didn't push him away. He didn't yell of complain. He only wrapped his arms around the crying boy and let him cry. All the emotions hidden within him were being freed through rivers of tears. The more they fell, the better he felt.

About ten minutes after the crying had began, it stopped. Momiji moved away from Kyo and stared at the floor. "I'm sorry." He stated. Kyo smiled. "Don't be sorry." he answered. They sat in silence for the second time that day. Until Momiji broke it by asking,"Since everyone else is gone, you wanna go somewhere too?" Kyo sat in thought for a moment then stated,"Sure, what do you wanna do?" He asked. Momiji grinned. "How about.. A movie?" He stated happily. "Fine." Was all the cat could say before the rabbit boy clapped his hands together and started talking about different movies.

((With Shigure,Tohru,and Yuki))

As they entered the house Tohru yelled for Kyo to come down and see what she'd bought for him. After Tohru yelled two more times, Shigure noticed the new not on the table. This one read:

_Shigure,Tohru,and Rat,_

_I'm out with Momiji - Be back whenever._

_Kyo_

Shigure grinned as he read the note aloud. "Good, it'll be quiet here for once." Yuki stated simply. Shigure just chuckled. "I didn't know Kyo liked Momiji.." Tohru

stated as she read the note again. "There's nothing to worry about.. I guess he's just.. Feeling less angry today.." Shigure answered. Yuki smiled. " Yes, miss Honda.. You shouldn't worry over _him_.."

((Back with Momiji and Kyo))

Okay.. The movie Momiji had picked was crappy, the popcorn tasted stale, and people kept staring at his hair, but for some reason Kyo was having fun. He figured that it was because this was the first Mother's Day he hadn't wished he'd stayed in bed during. He'd actually forgotten that he was supposed to be angry half way through the movie. Momiji was laughing beside him. What was so funny about this movie anyway? It looked like a chick flick to him... He looked around the crowd. Yep, all girls.. Except for Momiji and himself.

It was finally the end of the movie andthe stale popcorn. Kyoand Momiji stepped into the light of theafternoon thinking of different things they could do. Momiji hadn't mentioned anything yet. Simply because he was enjoying himself too much to care about what to do next... They finally settled on heading back to Shigure's for some _real food _as Kyo had stated. Even though he was full from the popcorn, he agreed to head home. He'd forgotten all about Tohru.

The walk home was quiet, except for the constant humming of Momiji. Kyo's eye twitched every time his humming went off tune. The catwas too happy for words when they finally reached Shigure's house and the humming stopped. As soon as they entered, they were welcomed by Tohru. She and Momiji were going toher room to see the new clothes she'd bought. Right before leaving Kyo alone, Momiji turned and smiled. His only words were,"Thank you." Before he ran after Tohru. Kyo smiled. He'd have to thank Momiji later. For now, he was content just sitting by the table, staring at the sunset as Mother's Day ended.

**The End**

**((A/N: There it was! My writing's kinda off today.. Or maybe it's just been off this week.. Please review and show me that I'm not the only one who reads my work!.. I'm not really sure if this could be considered yaoi.. I didn't mean for it to be, at least..))**


	2. Melting The Ice

**((A/N: Here is Drabble #2 since I didn't only get one or two reviews.. I got four! I'm so happy!**

**My Messages To All Who Reviewed:**

**SamaNeko: I know Kyo was a bit OOC, but I couldn't help it. THe idea had been bugging me for awhile so I just decided to ignore all common knowledge of Kyo and write it. I'm glad you liked it though!.. I have so many fanfictions I've been trying to get around to reading! I've been meaning to read yours ever sence I saw it listed, but sadly my parents don't let me stay on the computer very long while they're off of work... So I promise I'll read yours, but it might take awhile!**

**Steeple333: I'm glad someone agreed with my theory on stale popcorn.. I hate eating popcorn any place else besides home because of my fear of it being stale.. ((I have some issues.. I know..)) **

**BakaDen: I couldn't quite imagine it either, but somehow I was able to imagine it enough to write the story. My first fanfic really was pretty bad.. But thanks anyway! Could you give me the link to your fanfiction? I'd love to read it! After thinking about the Fruits Basket crue for awhile, it occured to me that Kyo and Momiji had really bad luck with mothers.. So I decided to let everyone else in on my discovery.. ((that sounded corny))**

**Zukinn Chan: Yes, poor Momiji and Kyo! But at least it ended happy!.. I'm still attempting to find a format that everyone can stand, but I'm really bad at it... I think that's the thing most complained about in reviews. I'm sorry about it, but I just need more practice. No one's ever clapped for me before! Thank you!**

**To All Of You:**

**This is the most I've ever been reviewed for a Fruits Basket fiction! Thank you all very very very much! **

**Anyway.. Here's Drabble number two!))**

**Melting The Ice:**

He was one of great mystery. He was the ice that no fire could melt. He was perfect - he was the rat of the zodiac. He was Yuki Sohma. As much as he wanted to escape from the family he was unwillingly a part of, he could always find a reason to stay. This time, his reason was simple, yet very complicated. His reason was love. Ever since Tohru Honda began living with Shigure,The Cat, and himself, he couldn't remember why he wished to run away. Of course, he knew if he left he'd miss the constant fights with the cat. He knew he'd miss Shigure's perverted comments. He knew that even though he didn't want to admit it to anyone, he'd miss the attention at school. He'd miss the family. He'd miss watching Kyo squirm as Kagura attacted him again.

He, Yuki Sohma, knew very well that he couldn't survive like Tohru had, out in the woods. He couldn't just give up a warm bed and great food for the cold outdoors and roots and berries for all of his meals. He was very aware that all this time with Tohru had spoiled him. He was very aware that Akito was dying and soon there would be a new leader who hopefully wouldn't torture him. He knew that slowly, Tohru was breaking the ice around his heart. He sometimes laughed at he thought of the girl actually healing him. In the end, fire was not needed to melt the ice around his heart. For all it took was a rice ball.

**((A/N: It was short.. Too short.. I promise the next will be a lot longer, but I'm sorry to say that the first was as long as they're gonna get. I used a lot of Yuki's thought throughout the series to support my fictions words.. I'm such a bad writer!XD **

**Anyway.. I'm going to write one drabble for each character.. Maybe even Hana and Uo.. But I'm not sure..**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought!))**


	3. What A Family

**((A/N: I'm so happy! My sister and I got our report cards in the mail and I'm not grounded! YAY!**

**Well.. I Do Not Own Fruits Basket.. As much as I've attempted to steal it, I always seem to fail.))**

**What A Family:**

He'd woken up early to the pitter patter of the rain. It'd been raing a lot lately. He guessed that it must be sring or summer by now, since the heat. Of course, he was never outside long enough to find out. He could only guess by the heat of the house.. Maybe Hatori turned up the heat just to get on his nerves. Maybe Haru forgot what the heat button did and pushed it. Whatever the reason was, it was everyone's fault. How could he be held responsible for something that he couldn't controle? He was becomming weaker and weaker as the days passed. He was dying and he knew that his family was overjoyed. They'd have a new leader soon. They wouldn't miss him. He didn't need them to. He didn't need anyone to love him. He wasn't weak like the pathetic excuse for humans that called themselves his family.

_Family_. What an odd word. There are so many different ways to be family. You could be like him, related to people, but they weren't your family. If they didn't love you, they weren't.. family.. He was content having nobody care about him. Really. He didn't know who he was trying to convince. He for one, did not believe himself. Sometimes he regretted doing all the horrible things he did. Those were the moments that he was happiest about dying. His strength was slowly fading. His vision was beginning to blur. He smiled weakly. Here it was. Here was the end. He found himself in a dark tunnel, traveling toward a bright light. He felt weightless. It was wonderful. The light disappeared revealing that he was still sitting inside his bedroom. He walked over to the window and leaned aginst it's sill. This was where he wanted to die. This was where he wanted his life to end. He watched as the rain slid down the glass in long rivers. He looked into the distance to see Haru and Momiji returning from school. He closed his eyes. Yes, this was where it was going to end. He smiled faintly as his vision went black.

((Two days later))

Everyone walked to the casket to pay their respect for the man who had taken it upon himself to make their lives a living Hell. He looked as calm as if he was just sleeping. Hatori had been more than shocked when he found Akito leaning aginst the windowsill - dead. Clutching a bottle of aspirin in his pale hand along with a small note. Their leader had taken his own life. Writing his words of farewell on a slip of paper. Explaining that, it would be best for the family... If they didn't have to suffer anymore. In the end.. The biggest favor he'd done for his family, was take his own life.. And they couldn't be happier..

_What a family they are.._

**((A/N: It's corny, odd, and about Akito. The idea'd been bothering me for awhile.. Well, Please review and tell me what you thought!))**


End file.
